thefortfandomcom-20200215-history
Threat Classification
Classes The Class System was initially used by the Research Institute of Fort Elder Drake to classify otherworldly and supernatural beings in terms of their threat levels, the oldest records referring to any non-human entities as "Demons". As such, the system still refers to "Demons", but common sense can work out where humans would compare in this system. Annotations regarding intelligence more refer to whether or not they possess the rationale to make calm, collected, coordinate endeavors, or if they are just mindless brutes. E Class The weakest class of all. Demons of this strength aren't strong or smart but they are incredibly violent. However, their strength is just above that of the average human. Most humans and Spirit World residents fall under this category. D Class The second to lowest class. Like E-class Demons, they usually aren't very intelligent (with few exceptions) or exceptionally powerful; but their strength and endurance is super-human compared to an average human. However, compared to most Demons they are very weak. The strongest normal people with spiritual awareness in the world are all D-class. C Class This is about average strength for most Demons. They are stronger than E and D classes, but their power pales in comparison to the stronger classes. These Demons are very common and are relatively abundant in both the Human and Demon worlds. B Class This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class demon strength, where the difference between the previous classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of demon that can be found in Human World, as any higher class can't pass through the barrier between the human and demon worlds. The only time a higher class demon will be found in the Human World is if the Barrier is down or a higher class of demon wears an organic device that downgrades their power. A Class The second to highest class, and the most common class for Demon World Royalty, A-class strength level are almost exclusive to Demon World while the Dimensional Barrier is up; the only exceptions are if a human attains this strength, a demon achieves this level in Human World, or if the barrier is destroyed and Demons with this power can traverse to the Human World. A-class Demons cannot move between the worlds without aid. While exceptionally powerful and rare in the Human World, they are relatively common in the Demon World. However, compared to the power of an S-Class demon they are very weak; so weak in fact that they are used as mere foot soldiers of the S Class S classes are the highest class (the pinnacle of power). They are so strong that even a "low" S class' strength can completely devastate a large area. In the Demon World, they are rare; with only about 20 ever known by name. It is extremely rare for even an A-class to achieve this level. A single S-class is strong enough to defeat a horde of five-hundred A classes by themselves with minimal effort. Upper S ("SS") Class It is implied that anyone with sufficient power to easily fell an S-Class qualifies as "SS". Miscellaneous Information Coming Soon. *